Knights of the Pharaoh
by Swiftwing
Summary: Yugi..what can we say to describe him?...so brave...so cunning...so darn lucky. Watch..this will amaze you. Will fate some in handy as a girl named Liani and Seto Kaiba plot to overthrow Yugi in a chess tournament? Please RR.(not that bad)


**Chapter 1: Gallows**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except my own, Liani.**

A/N– I hope you like this story. If enough of you guys read and review, I probably will continue. So, the fate of this story depends on you readers!

**I guess I'm in for the gallows. I mean, all I did was laugh at the Battle City Tournament, and now the whole world hates my guts. Of course...except Tea. But we'll skip that fact for a moment.**

I've always been an amateur duelist, because personally, I_ really _enjoy chess. Chess is much more exciting, with the knights that can move intricately, to the pawns that have the potential to become really powerful. Yes, duel monsters are not enough for me. **I must trust in the heart of the pawns.**

Yugi met with me one day to discuss the falling-out of me with Joey and Tristan. They had not spoken to me since the tournament. All they would do was glare at the back of my head, and I could feel the burning seep through my skull. If looks could kill, then I would have been dead even before Battle City. Of course, smiles and sympathy are also silent killers. Smirking to myself, I would always imagine themselves standing outside where the wind would blow hard. They would lose control of their monster cards, and then the blessed pieces of paper would drift away. Far away.

So, as I was saying, Yugi smiled a watery smile at me, and whispered,

"Come on Liani, can't you apologize? I really want us to have our **friendship**, since the world as we know it is in danger!"

His voice cracked with emotion, and eventually changed to one self-assured tone of none other than Yami. Yugi...is a weird one. Everyone else doesn't seem to notice that sometimes he talks to thin air, and that the pharaoh that lives within Yugi is _very_ demanding. I kept myself from snorting and bursting into laughter. Ever since I had refused to join in the "Circle of Friendship", I had heard nothing but contempt and frustration in the voices of everyone around me. Except Kaiba.

After Yugi finished with me and seemed satisfied for his good deed of the day, he left me to my amusements. Unfortunately for him, he never guessed that I had found an ally in one person, none other than _Seto Kaiba_. I knocked on the polished door to his room. We were on Kaiba's plane to participate in some small tournament he was holding. The door slowly opened and I saw...black spiky hair. It was Mokuba. I found myself saying,

"Hey Mokuba, can you leave Kaiba's room for a moment? I need to talk to him alone."

Kaiba's brother left. Shocked, I wondered what I was thinking. Even though I had a friendship with Kaiba, he could still get vengeful and turn on me. Nervously, I walked into the lavish suite, admiring the velvet curtains, golden counter-tops, and the dazzling purple cloak of my supposed "friend". I heard his deep voice.

"So Liani, you're here to talk to me about what?"

He was in a huge black leather chair, and as he turned his seat around, I saw him close a briefcase that had... a lot of money. What was Kaiba doing with that cash? Spare change? Uncertain, I backed up as Kaiba looked at me, taking note of my new outfit. I was wearing a pretty green shirt that brought out the green flecks in my eyes, and I had an inky black skirt to go with it. Of course, I had always been tempted to steal Kaiba's cloak and try it on for myself, but I dared not. Clearing my throat loudly, I tucked my dark brown hair behind my ear and said,

"I was thinking Kaiba, that it is time to get revenge on Yugi and his friends..."

I saw one eyebrow quirk up and the interest in his eyes grow. He grinned this evil smile, and I warily cleared my throat again and started to speak again.

" It's time to give them their own medicine, because they're going on and on about fate and "trust in the heart of the cards". I don't really think they have that much skill."

To my surprise, he responded.

-"What would you suggest?"

-"Something we can beat them at, so that they learn the meaning of defeat."

-"Yessss...it's time for payback, but how?"

- "How about...chess?"

Kaiba laughed his evil laugh again and proceeded to turn back to his desk. His last statement was,

"Very well, we'll let Yugi _puzzle_ this one out!"

(A/N - Hope you like this! So please **read and review**!)


End file.
